


Coincidentally fated

by Cheeky_rose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Hwang Hyunjin, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dancing, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Strangers to Lovers, University Student Hwang Hyunjin, University Student Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_rose/pseuds/Cheeky_rose
Summary: Lee Minho was not someone who particularly believed in fate, but all it took was one warm-hearted dancer to make him start questioning himself.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Coincidentally fated

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunho are just too cute and I can't deal with the lack of content we have of them. Hope you enjoy this little piece of mine!

Lee Minho was not someone who particularly belived in fate. He did not get into his university’s special dance program with a scholarship because it was his destiny to do so. He did not gain the opportunity to TA one of the second years hip-hop classes because of fate. He did not manage to fit into the same tight knitted group of crazy, amazing friends throughout his life because they were simply meant to be friends. No, since he was little, Minho has always worked hard for the things he wanted, spending hours in the studio training until his limbs wouldn't respond to him anymore, just to wake up and do everything again on the next day. Studying for many sleepless nights to guarantee that his grades remained satisfying. Helping his parents with what he could, and doing the same thing for his friends, hoping that his energy would not burn out. Nothing he had achieved in life was because of luck, of coincidence, especially not because of fate.

That is why Minho is so surprised to be here, unexpectedly running for the third time into an interesting guy he had never seen before this week, which is a miracle in itself due to the small size of the dance department in their university. It goes a bit like this…

At 9am on a usual monday, a grumpy Minho enters the farthest bookstore from campus with heavy steps. In a troubled and tired mind, he cannot, for the life of him, understand what possessed him to sign up for a creative writing class this semester. A few weeks ago, when he was well rested from a holiday spent at home, full of his family's delicious cooking and dotting, it had seemed like a good idea. He would complete the extra activities he needed to graduate, while also using this new form of art to improve his interpretation and performances in dance. But now, running on only four hours of sleep, having forgotten his coffee back at the dorm, and being at the fourth bookstore only in that morning, you absolutely could not blame him for questioning his life decisions because of his bad mood.

Dreaming of his somewhat comfy bed and a warm meal, he cursed in his head while roaming the shelves, searching for a extremely hard-to-find poetry book his friend had recommended him, after listening to Minho complain for hours about how he could not find inspiration to do this one poetry assignment for his writing class. “It’s honestly so good man!” Jisung had said, hoping to end his frustrated rant. “Her poems are so different from that classical shit they make us read in school. And she writes about a lot of different subjects too. I got inspired to write like, 3 different songs while reading it, believe me. Plus, none of her books are that long, and they are really easy to read.”

Clearly convinced after his friend's advertising, Minho was hoping to find that specific book quickly and finish it as soon as possible, already dreading the rapidly approaching deadline of his project. However, the whole "finding the book" part was proving itself to be a little more difficult than he thought, since he had already been to three other bookstores who didn't have it in their catalog. Damn Jisung and his love for underrated, unknown artists.

Walking to the poetry stand at the back of the store, eyes halfway closed, Minho roamed around a bit before finally spotting what he was searching for, looking almost hidden at one of the lower shelves. His arms reached out to grab the desired book, only to be met with someone else’s warm hand instead. Startled, he jumped slightly, quickly looking at the guy standing in front of him, who he somehow missed in his tired state.

The other was a few inches taller than him, and he had a beautiful face, all plump lips and doe eyes, that were now wide open in surprise. “I am so sorry” the stranger said, at the same time as Minho. The guy giggled, and he sent him a small smile, urging himself not to stare too hard at the other. Seriously, he looked like a prince, with neat clothes and carefully brushed black locks, who seemed to shine under the dim lights of the store. And that was definitely not Minho’s sleep deprived brain talking.

“Nah, this is on me, I wasn’t looking at where I was going, go ahead.” Minho gestured for him to take one of the books first, which the boy shyly did, before smiling at him one last time. “You have a good taste, she’s really amazing.” he said as a goodbye, walking away to the other side of the store with a wave. A bit more awake now, Minho sent a last look longing to the stranger, before shaking his head and finally grabbing the book, which he now realised was the only other copy left of it. Sighing in relief, he went on his way and soon forgot about his encounter at the bookstore.

Two days later, Minho found himself running to one of his university's dance studios, which he had booked for the first hours of the day. Intending to get a much needed practice for his contemporary class, he had dressed in a rush after waking up late, having forgotten to turn on his alarm after a night spent studying. Thanks to his dorm's location, he was able to get to the building in no time, walking towards the door to the studio 03 with large steps, only ten minutes wasted from his booked time.

This studio was his favourite, having ample space and a big window to let the natural light in, being the only one with a sprung floor covered in black linoleum and white walls, his favourite type for practices. On top of that, it also had a glass door, as well as all of the other studios in the building, which allowed for students and professors to watch on-going practices and classes as they desired. That door is also why Minho stands frozen in front of his supposed-to-be booked room, watching through the glass as another boy danced inside what was meant to be an otherwise empty studio.

The guy wore a black outfit, paired with a beanie and a mask that was currently hiding his face from Minho. He could hear slips of the music escaping the sound-proof room, a heavy hip hop beat that seemed to curse through the other boy's body, arms flying in clear lines and body flowing along with them, muscles popping at every hit of the snares in the song, completely immersed in it. Having this style of dancing as his specialty, Minho could admire the other's performance, his seemingly fluid and elegant moves adding some spice to the usual swag always present in the genre.

Watching intently, he lost track of himself, only being dragged out of his mind by the sudden pause from the other, who faltered his steps and missed a beat, before ceasing to move completely, having finally realised his audience, staring at him through the mirror.

Minho took that as a cue to come in, words already spilling from his mouth. “Hey man. I apologize for intruding, but there seems to be a misunderstanding, I am pretty sure I booked this studio for the morning, are you sure you are in the right place?”

The boy took his mask off and walked towards him to face him properly. He had a familiar face, and in a matter of seconds Minho recognized him as the pretty boy from the bookstore, all giggles and shy smiles, that were once again directed at him. “Oh, book guy, hello!” the fact that the other remembered him too brought a smile to his face, despite the situation, and he nodded in greeting. “And uh, yeah, I am pretty sure I am in the right place.” He went to the stereo, picking up his phone to confirm, showing his screen to the other. “Studio 03, Thursday the 14th, from 8h to 12h, right?”

Minho cursed lowly, also pulling up his booking confirmation email to realise what he already suspected, that their university had messed up and scheduled them both to what was supposed to be an individual studio practice. He sighed before saying: “I am sure we both need the practice, and I don’t mind sharing the space, you okay with it?”

The other nodded. “Yeah, and I have bluetooth earphones with me, you can use the studio stereo, just don’t put it super loud please.”

“Deal.” Minho answered, and they smiled at each other before the taller turned away and grabbed his earphones, positioning at the left side of the room, leaving the right one for Minho. He connected his phone to the sound of the studio, soon getting lost on his stretching routine, the lull melody of the classical piece currently playing relaxing his mind. 

After what seemed like an hour later, Minho was working on a new choreography, battling to fit unfamiliar moves into his performance,trying hard to make it as intricate and emotional as he could. In the middle of attempting to find the right steps to move out of a spin, a loud noise startled him, and he immediately turned to his side. Seeing the other man on his knees, hands grabbing his head in a frustrated position, Minho pondered for only a moment. Soon, his empathy for a fellow dancer got the best of him, making him turn off his music and make his way to the other.

“Hey, you okay there?” He asked loudly, trying to be heard over the sounds still spilling from the others earphones, and touched the other’s back gently so as not to scare him. He received a sharp breath in answer, hands scrambling to pause the song, before deep brown eyes were staring back at him. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to bother you again, sorry, I just can’t seem to get this move right and I’ve been stuck trying it for the last 20 minutes because I can’t get on with the choreography if I don’t nail this and I’m -”” The other blurted out quickly, only stopping when Minho laughed and offered his hand up to him.

“Relax, I get it, we’ve all been there. Now get up and show me this damned move, let’s see if I can help you with it.” With a grateful smile, the guy grabbed his hand and he helped him up, watching him explain the steps he was struggling with, brows furrowed in concentration, TA mode on. 

“Oh, I see. You know, in the footwork before the next count, you are standing with your legs spread out too much, try to get them closer together next time, so you can go to the next move faster and have time to complete it fully. Also, for this step right here, try to align your arms better before crossing, and move your hips like this.” Minho demonstrated the moves, making sure the other understood before he could try again with those changes.

The taller got through the first steps more easily, following his tips, but his hips still didn’t look like what they were supposed to. He repeated the move, again and again, but he could see that he lacked something and was starting to get frustrated again. Before things could escalate, Minho stepped behind him. “Wait, stop. This is what you are supposed to do.” 

He slowly put his hands on the taller’s waist, giving him time to pull away if he wished too. When he didn’t, Minho used his grip to move his hips slowly, guiding the movement gently a few times so he could get the feel of it. When it looked right, he let go of his waist and stepped back, looking at the mirror to congratulate the other when he nailed all the steps without his help.

“That’s it, now you got it!” He said, only to let out a little chuckle when he realised the red colouring the boy's cheek because of their proximity, watching him clear his throat before smiling at him.

“Thank you so so much. Does my new dance instructor have a name?” he asked with a laugh, trying to mask his embarrassment.

“Lee Minho, it’s my third year here, and I specialize mainly in hip hop. How about you?”

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin, and I’m in my first year, if you haven’t guessed already. I’m also specializing in hip hop, but along with contemporary too.” He smiled, and Minho simply looked at him for a few seconds before he was struck with an idea.

“I am having some trouble with a contemporary piece myself, so why don’t I help you nail this choreo and you can return the favour by doing the same for me?” he suggested, watching as the taller’s eyes disappeared because of his blinding smile, his cheeks framed in a way that weirdly made him want to squeeze them, before he refrained that thought. He couldn’t believe he was turning into one of his annoying aunts because of a cute boy.

“I’d really like that.”. After his answer, Minho got Hyunjin’s phone and connected it to the studio's stereo, asking the other to walk him through the choreography, pointing out details and giving tips whenever he could. And well, if they ended up getting so caught up in each other that they forgot to keep track of time and had to be kicked out of the room an hour later than what they were supposed to, leaving for their dorms with light minds and content smiles as a goodbye, that’s nobody's business anyway.

The third and last time Minho occasionally ran into Hyunjin that week was at a hole-in-the-wall pizza place a thirty minute ride from his university, but his friends' favourite. It was friday night, and he was in charge of providing food for the movie marathon he and his friends were having.

Maybe you’d think that four friends squeezed at a crappy dorm room, with nothing but animation movies, unhealthy snacks and a bit of alcohol to keep them entertained was not how most students would choose to spend their friday nights, but Minho’s group was nothing but unusual. Furthermore, all that social butterfly, party loving university student stereotype was nothing but bullshit anyway, created with the purpose of trying to lure innocent people into paying enormous amounts of money to join a twisted educational system, he was sure.

It was while pondering about the scheme that was college that Minho found himself locking eyes with an increasingly familiar mop of dark hair, belonging to a boy standing at the left side of the dinner place, surrounded by a group of people.

Squinting his eyes, he concluded that the guy was in fact the starry eyed boy from the bookstore and also from the practice room, and he furrowed his brows in incredulity. What were the odds that, after somehow not having met the other student for almost a year of both of them being in the same small department of their university, suddenly Minho accidentally bumped into the guy three times in the same week, and in some questionable locations on top of that. He absolutely did not sign up for his life to become some cliche novel where he would suddenly run into a guy, who would drop his things and as he helped him, they would lock eyes and bam, love at first sight or some teen movie trope like that.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realise that he was staring at that same guy for more than a minute now, and it was only when one of the people around him turned to look at Minho, before patting the other’s arm to call his attention, that he snapped out of his daze. 

Shaking his head, he got out of line and started walking in their direction, hearing part of their conversation while getting closer, all of them huddled together as a freckled guy tried to whisper. “...staring at you real hard. I don’t know what you have done to him, but-”.

Before they could continue, Minho reached the group and spoke, making the four turn around quickly. “Hyunjin?” he asked, and the boy in question soon found his gaze, eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh Minho! What are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked, voice a tone higher than normal and a bit too loud for the small space they were currently in, which brought a smile to his face. The taller looked really cute while embarrassed, he had to admit, especially paired with the oversized hoodie he looked to be drowning into.

“What else would I be doing at a pizza place?” he said jokingly, chuckling at him before adding. “If I didn’t know better I would think you are stalking me, it seems like you are everywhere I go.” Before the other could try to answer, he completed. “Not that I am complaining.” Ok, Minho was kind of a flirty guy, he knew it himself. But who could blame him, especially when a pretty dancer like Hyunjin was staring at him all flustered. It was like he was asking Minho to tease him, just so he could see his endearing reactions again.

Never one to disappoint, the taller spluttered for a moment, a loss for words, before one of his friends snorted and not so discreetly elbowed his side, giving him a pointed glare. “Oh yeah! Minho, these are my friends from the art department. This is Felix, Jeongin, and the aggressive guy right here is Seungmin.” He first pointed at the freckled boy, before gesturing to the red head beside him, and to the brunette who hit him. He sent them all a small wave, before Hyunjin continued.

“Guys, this is Lee Minho. He is the one who helped me with my dancing this week.”. He smiled, watching as they nodded in acknowledgement, the red haired guy sending a small mischievous smirk in his direction, before wiping it out of his face and loudly asking: “AH, so this is the hot guy from the bookstore you were telling us about, right?”

As soon as the words left him, Hyunjin screamed and jumped in his direction, eyes promissing murder while his hands flew to try to block his friends mouth, but to no avail, the mess was already made. Minho let out a loud laugh, joined by the other two guys, who cheered for their smaller friend while Hyunjin wrestled with him. 

With a wide smile, Minho watched as the two playfully fought, chasing each other around a table while Felix shouted boxing blows in suggestion and Seungmin gave notes to their “performance”. It was really not a surprise that they were soon asked to leave the restaurant, hands empty but stomachs hurting from laughing so much. 

And while he walked to the bus stop side by side with Hyunjin, their friends a little far ahead, just silently basking in each other's presence and enjoying the chilly spring night, he couldn't bring himself to feel nothing but content. Not even Chan and Changbin’s whining at the lack of their favourite pizza, which he would definitely have to face when he got back to the dorm, could ruin his mood now, peacefully watching the stars with the tall dancer beside him.

“I am sorry that we got you kicked out of the restaurant.” Hyunjin started with a small laugh. “I’m always such a mess when we meet.” 

“You don’t need to apologize, I think it is pretty cute. Besides, I was hoping we would meet again soon.” Minho said, looking at him with a smile. The other was fiddling with his sleeves in nervousness, but stopped when he fully registered his words, breath caught in his throat.

“Really? Why?” The question was accompanied by hopeful eyes, head tilted slightly in curiosity, and a sudden urge bloomed in his chest. Minho realised that he didn’t want to rely on his luck to be able to meet Hyunjin another time, dismissing his initial intentions of only asking him to practice together again. With new found determination, he couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of his mouth next. 

“I forgot to ask for your number when we left the studio, so I was waiting for another chance to do it.” He could see the exact moment the other realised what he had said, cheeks coloring in that rose tone Minho was becoming so fond of, biting down on his lips to stop the satisfied smile threatening to form on his face.

“Oh, for dance purposes only?” Hyunjin suddenly found his courage, teasing him with a coy smirk. He chuckled, before purposely brushing his hand against the younger's.

“For that, and more.” He said in a low voice, looking at him with a small smile, brows raised in suggestion. “That is, if you want to.”

Hyunjin stared back at him, eyes suddenly soft, and Minho found himself questioning how a guy he had just met managed to make him feel so warm inside. He could even feel himself faltering slightly under his stare, for fucks sake. Him, the self proclaimed confident gay of their group! 

“I think I’d really like that.” Hyunjin finally answered, almost in a whisper, as if he didn’t want to break the comfortable atmosphere surrounding them. 

The smile they shared next was soft, but heavy with the promise of many more moments to come.

♤

Months later, after being dragged out of the gym by a very excited Hyunjin, Minho found himself accompanying his partner at a fancy, but still somewhat cozy outdoors cafe, enjoying a warm autumn afternoon while sipping on his coffee. Hyunjin had forgotten to tell him beforehand about his friend's performance at that open-mic, only noticing his mistake when he went to their usual meeting up place and didn’t find Minho there, waiting for him.

That’s why he's here now, clad in his workout clothes, style clashing terribly with the shiny leather jacket and jewelry Hyunjin had carefully picked to wear that day, blending perfectly with the public of the place while Minho stuck out like a sore thumb. The fact that he’s currently sitting at the tallers lap, waist hugged snugly by the others arms, definitely didn’t help attenuating the differences in their clothes, and Minho is sure he was supposed to be feeling at least a bit out of place. However, the fact that he feels exactly the opposite is not a surprise to him. Hyunjin had something about him that just brought Minho confort, and he had never felt anything but at peace while with him. 

After the show was over and congratulations were sent to Seungmin for the great performance, they set off for a walk through a park nearby, path surrounded by trees decorated in brown, orange and red. Hand in hand with the other dancer, Minho closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of nature and Hyunjin's presence by his side. The stress from his last year of college seemed to have left him entirely for a moment, and he hummed happily at the sun shining against his skin.

Not even a minute later, he heard a small gasp come out of the youngest mouth, and was suddenly being pulled forward, eyes flying open to see Hyunjin cooing at yet another dog that passed by them. He crouched next to him, sighing heavily while watching the other ask permission to the owner before being allowed to pet the cute little black dog in front of them. He tried to contain his smile at the way Hyunjin spoke to the puppy, baby voice on and hands moving non-stop to cradle the small animal, that kept trying to lick him excitedly, making him giggle at the feeling.

While Minho was more of a cat person himself, he couldn’t deny how endearing the sigh was, and that’s mainly why he wasn’t even the little bit bothered by the third dog-petting stop they had made in their 10 minute walk. Despite his fake annoyance directed at Hyunjin, who could clearly see right through him, Minho knew that there wasn’t any place else he’d rather be.

Later that day, while cuddling at his small dorm bed, Hyunjin spoke softly, remembering how they had met months ago, body draped over Minho and head resting against his chest. He had his hands tangled in the youngest locks, lightly brushing his fingers over his scalp in a calming manner, listening to his soft voice while basking in his warmth. And what a warmth, he thought. Hyunjin was an actual human furnace with his high body temperature, and for someone as Minho, who was always cold and would never deny some extra heat, it was heaven. He also made sure to always tell his partner those exact words, just to see him once again with that beautiful blush adorning his face.

“Min, I kind of feel like we were meant to be together, don’t you?” Hyunjin dreamily said, after he finished recounting the number of times they had accidentally run into each other since their first meeting at the bookstore. They had made a joke out of it, taking notes whenever they would unexpectedly cross paths at hallways and corners. 

Having no answer to his question, Minho simply hummed, the sound reverberating throughout his chest and making the taller smile up to him at the feeling, eyes disappearing into crescents. And while thinking about it, Minho realised that he truly didn’t know. But if there was a thing he was certain of, it was that they were Minho and Hyunjin.

Minho, who always brought food over when Hyunjin was at the studio practicing, because he knew the other would get so into his head that he forgot to watch out for his health. Minho, who sang for the younger when he was having trouble sleeping, knowing his voice could calm him down like no other, and patiently listened to his midnight rants when that wasn’t enough. Who indulged his sweet tooth and baked cookies after cookies with him, laughing endeared at his dramatic antics when something went wrong. It was Minho, who was there to watch him fly straight to the sky, steadily conquering his dreams, and also to hold him when he fell, a strong presence helping him back on his feet.

And Hyunjin, who put up with Minho’s grumpy ass in the mornings, giving him kisses and a hot cup of coffee so he could feel alive again. Hyunjin, who constantly took him to cat cafes, knowing he missed his babies back at home, and became friends with his mother so he could ask for more pictures and videos of them to show him. Who not only understood his need to take care of his friends in a motherly way, but helped him when things got too much. Who took hundreds of pictures with the ugly filter he loved, just to cheer him up, and agreed to try all the weird dishes he loved, no matter how suspicious they looked. Who dealt with his teasing jabs and jokes in a playful manner, an answer always on his tongue. It was Hyunjin, who was there to celebrate every new step in his growing career, ready to take over the world with him, but to also ground him when he felt so restless he could explode, touching him softly and reminding him of who he was. 

They were Minho and Hyunjin, and while thinking about their time spent together, Minho was struck with a wave of fondness directed at the boy on top of him. The feeling was so overwhelmingly strong that his fingers stopped moving, bringing a whine out of the other when he couldn’t sense him playing with his hair anymore. When he didn’t resume his movements despite the complaint, Hyunjin turned to look at him, confusion written on his face.

“Is everything alr-” his question was interrupted by Minho, who couldn’t control himself anymore. He pulled the other against his body, cupping his jaw and joining their lips in a kiss. Hyunjin tensed in surprise, before relaxing fully into his hold, arms shifting so he could reach him more comfortably. He moved his hands to the taller’s waist, squeezing hard and smiling into the kiss when the other let out a small noise at his action. Pressed fully against each other, mouths moving at a slow pace, lips in a passionate dance, Minho was on cloud nine, feeling his partner melting on top of him.

They kissed until they were out of breath and more, but before it could turn into something else, he pulled away. Leaving no chance for Hyunjin to chase back after his lips, he immediately pressed small pecs against the other’s neck, cheeks and nose. His actions were met with a blinding smile, and he was soon being squished in a tight hug, the younger's mouth right at his ear, tickling it with the laugh he let out.

It was then, with an armful of the kind spirited dancer, listening to the sound of his heart beating alongside his, that Minho realised something. He didn’t know if fate was real, if there was such a thing as soulmates, or whether they were meant to be together or not. But what he knew was that he would work his hardest to be sure they had a future within each other. And if there was nothing Minho couldn't do if he put his mind to it, with both his heart and mind set on the starry-eyed boy who brought warmth to his days, Minho was certain he would even win against fate if it meant he could be by Hyunjin’s side, for as long as their forever lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! This is my first posted fic so I would really appreciate some feedback! Hope you have a good day!


End file.
